Apologies and kisses
by Gabriela Dias
Summary: One shoot! Robin can't stand to live without Regina anymore and he'll fight to get her back. This is what I'd like to see on 4x07 :)


**So... here's my Outlawqueen one-shoot. This is what I would like to see happening on 4x07. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>As strong Regina wanted to appear, Robin noticed that she wasn't ok. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the weight she was losing. And he hated himself for it. For doing this to her. He knew he was to blame. When she told him what her plan was, to stay as far from him as possible so he could fall back in love with his wife, Regina walked away fast not giving him time to absorb the information. But she didn't realize that what she said made him fall even more in love with her. She was one of the most selfless and wonderful people he knows and he couldn't live without her anymore. The days before Marian return, she was always the last thing he saw before falling asleep, and was always the first thing he saw upon waking. And he missed sleep and wake up that way. With her by his side. He missed cuddling with her in bed, giving soft kisses on her neck. He missed touching her skin. He missed her smile. He missed literally everything about her.<p>

And he couldn't deny anymore what his heart so desperately wanted and needed. So he called Henry and asked if he knew where his mother was, and Henry asked why he wanted to find his mother and Robin said that he wanted to try to clear the mess he created, and after a _If you hurt her again I will not be so nice the next time_ he told him that Regina was in her mausoleum. So there he was in her mausoleum's door. Regina heard a noise in the door, and turned around just in time to see him making his way in.

- Robin, what are you doing here?

She asked with a bored voice, but deep down she was happy that after everything she told him, he came to look for her.

- I just.. I can't stay away from you. We need to talk. And you need to let me speak too this time.

His voice was calm and while he walked closer to her, their eyes locked on each other and he was begging her with his eyes to let him speak too. He looked around her whole body._ God, so beautiful. _He thought. She was wearing a red dress and that made him remember of the last time he saw her wearing a red dress. They were so happy. He thought about finally settle in again. They were just natural with each other, neither of them forcing anything. Like it was really meant to be.

- No, Robin. Wasn't you listening to me? You want to save your wife. And the only way to do that is by you falling in love with her again.

He could hear that her voice was trembling. She was wavering.

- And I'm afraid that's not possible. Please, Regina, can you please just hear to what I have to say?

- Robin, I think it would be better if you leave. - she said wrapping her arms around her body and looking down.

- No, I'm not leaving until I say what I have to say. - he said firmly.

He walked closer to her until their bodies were just inches away.

- Fine, if you're not leaving, then I'm.

Regina sighed, took a step back and began to create a purple smoke around her to get her out of there.

- Don't do this, Regina. Please.

He placed one of his hands on her arm, sending a shiver through her whole body and he was pleased when she did not pull away. She didn't say anything, her head still looking down, so he started speaking with his hand still on her arm.

- Regina, you don't imagine how sorry I am for dragging you into this situation. I should've know how hard it would be for you.

- I'm glad you trusted me.

_And any time I get to spend with you is good for me._ She added in her head.

- I will always trust you. - he looked into her eyes, smiling. - And I know you worked hard to find something. But I refuse to believe that this is the only solution. Emma captured the Snow Queen now and it's taking her to the police station. Maybe Emma can make the Snow Queen undo what she did to Marian. And even if that doesn't work, perhaps when the Snow Queen dies, everything she did will come back to the original form just like happened to Zelena. And if that doesn't work, then we're screwed because there's no way in hell I'd be able to stop loving you.

Regina finally looked up to meet his eyes, and that gave him courage to keep going.

- I know the noble thing to do in this situation, it would be for me to be with Marian. But if me being with you is wrong, then I don't want to be right. Is silly, but true. Sometimes the wrong thing is the right thing. I missed you more than I thought I would.

He stroke her face with his palms and leaned in, stopping just a few inches away from her mouth, silently asking for her permission. She closed the distance between them and captured his mouth on hers, her hands automatically going in his hair's direction and his hands went to her waistband. They both moaned when their tongues met after a while apart. Their tongues fought a war with each other until eventually they had to stop to catch air. They settled down in one of the chairs and he saw her running a hand through her arm. He took off his coat and placed them around Regina.

- Thank you. - she smiled and put a hair behind her ear, a habit that she only has when he's around.

And Regina finally let herself think that maybe she will have a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave a review! Kisses and hugs to everyone :)<strong>


End file.
